Magic Adventures
by Anime-Magic12
Summary: Set in season 3. Merlin and Arthur have many problems to face. Uther, magic, love, and a unknown enemy. ArthurxMerlin maybe slight Gwen bashing. I'm bad at titles. Rated just in case.


**I know I have 2 other stories going, but whatever. This is going to be on the series of Merlin. It will be the immortal army attacks. Season 3 episodes 12 and 13. The others will be in the dungeons while Merlin and Arthur are hiding out in the cave. This will turn into a boy x boy. It will also be a Gwen bashing because I just really don't like her right now. 2 Flashbacks in this chapter.**

**WARNING: I'm going to add a little twist to what happens when Merlin uses his magic.**

Discovering

Arthur had tried 4 times to light a fire and he was starting to get mad. Merlin quickly said a spell and the fire came to life.

"Turns out its very hand to have you around." Arthur had known about the magic for some time. He didn't react the way Merlin thought he would though.

Flashback- Season 3 episode 5: The Crystal Cave

Arthur had been shot in the leg and not the back. The two of them let the bandits pass.

"We won't get far with my leg like this." Arthur grimaced. "It has poison on it. I can feel it." They could hear the bandits coming close in search of them.

"Hey! Over Here!" Three of them showed up in front of them. Arthur couldn't stand and Merlin didn't have a chance. One of them had a crossbow pointing right at them. Merlin didn't have a choice. It seems stupid that after all that's happened his magic would be revealed like this. His eyes change color and he put his hand out. Chanting a spell the three men were pushed back. The landing knocked them out instantly.

"Magic!" Arthur had the most priceless look on his face. He would have never guessed _Merlin _had magic. Merlin turned around to face his friend. It was the saddest and most guilty look Arthur had ever seen. They sat there until Merlin spoke.

"I- I'm so sorry Arthur." His eyes casted down. "You're going to kill me now, right?" Arthur was stunned. Merlin was his friend. He had done nothing wrong. Merlin had saved his life and he had grown to love him. Magic. He couldn't accept that Merlin was really evil. If he was then why did he save him? And how come he didn't kill the king?

"No. I won't kill you." Merlin's eyes shot up, surprised. "Are you really evil?"

"No. Magic isn't evil. It depends on who is using it. If they do good or bad. It is their choice… Please don't tell your father." Merlin begged.

"Why would I want to burn the one I-"Arthur stopped himself.

"Burn the one you?" Merlin was curious how he was going to finish the sentence. Before Arthur could answer, pain shot though his leg. He groaned. With the arrow out and the poison setting in, it wouldn't be long till he passed out. Merlin examined the wound and closed his eyes. When he opened them they had changed color. He chanted a powerful spell over and over until the wound was no more. The spell had stopped the poison too.

"Wow. I feel like it had never happened." (Here is the twist I warned you about) Suddenly, Merlin collapsed. He was breathing like he had just ran a mile. "Merlin! What happened?" Arthur had a look of worry.

"I'll be fine. Just when you... use very powerful magic… or use it too much… it… it drains you energy." Merlin explained between breaths.

End Flashback

They ended up camping that night and were awoken by a strange man. He took them to the cave and they both saw what was going to happen. Soon after Merlin had to explain why Morgana was evil. On their way back they talked about how Merlin had been using his magic the help Arthur and what Arthur thought about the strange happenings. Soon after, they realized something else very important.

Flashback- Season 3 episode 6: The changeling

"My father is forcing me to marry." Merlin and Arthur were sitting at the table in the prince's room, alone. Arthur was furious and Merlin looked slightly hurt.

"What's wrong?" Arthur saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"It's nothing" Merlin lied. Truthfully he was heartbroken. Other than his magic, he was hiding one other thing: he was in love with the prince. He knew nothing could ever happen but it still hurt to hear that Arthur was getting married.

"You're lying to me. Something is bothering you." Arthur didn't like to see such sadness in his eyes.

"It's just that…" Merlin trailed off looking down at his feet. What would happen if he told Arthur he was in love?

"Hey. You don't really think I would go through with it? Besides, I'm in love with someone else." The moment he said that he regretted it. Merlin didn't know how to feel. Sad that Arthur was in love or hopeful that it could be him that Arthur likes.

"Who is it that you are in love with?" There was no way for Arthur could avoid the question.

"Well, this person is smart and he, umm."

"So it's a guy then? Come on you have to tell me. There in no way I'm going to let it go until you tell me."

"It's… It's…" Arthur looked and saw the hidden sadness in Merlin's eyes. Maybe he felt the same? If he lied and said it was someone else it could just hurt him more but if he didn't lie he might not ever see Merlin again. Well, he was a night so he would be truthful. Problem solved, right? No. What if Merlin leaves? _Here goes everything. _"It's you that I am in love with." He blurted out. Merlin was surprised. Was this real. Was he telling the truth?

Arthur saw the disbelief so he took it a step farther. He stood up, grabbed Merlin and kissed him. Merlin snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Arthur licked his lips asking for entrance. Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur plunged into the wet cavern. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They pulled away and the princess bursts into the room.

"Hello. Arthur. Wow!" She tripped, quickly getting up. Our fathers would like us to go for a ride together. They want us to get to know one another." The two of them had almost forgot that Arthur was getting married.

"Of course. I will be there in a minute." She left to go get the houses closing the door behind her. He looked over to Merlin who had one small tear slide down his cheek. "Hey. I promise that I won't get married. I don't care what my father says."

"You have to. We can never really be together. You must marry a princess and I have magic, remember?"

"I will do what my heart tells me to do. It doesn't matter if you have magic. I won't let my father lay a finger on you." He gently grabbed Merlin chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I won't marry someone I don't love and my father will never know about your powers. Promise."

"Alright. I will keep you to that promise. Now go. You are going to be late." While Arthur was away, Marlin follow the old maid. He discovered the fairy inside the princess and what they are planning to do. By the time he race back to the castle and to Gaius, Arthur was there looking for him.

"Where have you been? I got back and couldn't find you anywhere."

"Sorry. I followed the maid and it turns out the princess isn't exactly what you think."

"What do you mean by that?" Gaius new this wouldn't be good.

"There in a fairy in the princess. They are planning to have her marry you," he pointed to Arthur. "Then the fairy will take over and they can rule Camelot."

"She doesn't know about it, right." Arthur asked.

"That is correct." Gaius got a book out. "She won't know until the fairy takes over. By then it will be too late. We need a way to get the fairy."

"And how do we do that?" Merlin asked, although he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Magic." Gaius then engrossed himself in books, looking for the right spell. Arthur brought Merlin back to his room and locked the door.

"It's too dangerous. The maid will be there and once the fairy is out it will be very angry." Who knew Arthur would be so protective?

"It's the only way." Merlin could still see the worry in his eyes. "And you will protect me, right?"

"Of course." Arthur leaned in and kissed him. Merlin's knees hit the bed and they fell onto it. That night, they were so focused on kissing (nothing else happened) that they fell asleep. They were startled when there was a knock on the door the next morning.

"Arthur. It's me. Open the door." Uther's voice rang out. Merlin rolled under the bed while Arthur answered the door.

"Yes father. Is there something you need?" Uther walked in and stood next to the bed.

"The marriage time has been changed. You will marry today, so get ready." With that he left, closing the door behind him. Merlin climbed out, looking at Arthur.

"Hopefully Gaius has found the spell. I will get ready and meet you here in 20 minutes." Merlin ran off. He got the spell and ran back as fast as he could. He had the staff with him. The two of the entered the princesses room and the maid immediately attacked Arthur. Merlin had her drink the poison and started chanting. Moments later the fairy came out and he used the staff. He finished of the maid just as the princess woke.

End Flashback

Arthur had made the big speech and the agreed to not marry. The other king convinced Uther to let it be. Arthur and Merlin kept their secret with the exception of Gaius. He figured it out when Merlin had not returned for the night.

**I will continue this definitely. Until then, comment to help me improve.**


End file.
